


What In the World Has He Got

by vividtxt



Category: Blur
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, lyn made me, teen gramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividtxt/pseuds/vividtxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham has a new friend, and Damon may or may not be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What In the World Has He Got

**Author's Note:**

> this is for lyn my gramon loving Btihc i hope u enjoy this because i can't write their characters or write in general Im Sorry

Damon isn't jealous. That would be ridiculous. He has everything going for him; good looks, girls chasing after him, a charming personality... But when he sees Graham start hanging out with Alex, he couldn't help but feel a tendril of envy in his stomach.

Graham and him did everything together. They were almost inseparable. They had known each other forever, and everyone knew it. He always walked home with him after school and hung out on weekends (and some week days). They got moved away from each other in class and glared at by teachers when one of them let out a loud laugh. They never let anyone else get in between them. Damon ignored every pretty (but somewhat annoying) girl who would stare at him in the hallway because he didn't need them. He had Graham; or so he thought.

Ever since he started hanging around that douchebag Alex, it seemed as if he didn't have time for him anymore. It's like he woke up in an alternate universe where Alex had completely taken his place. He had somehow squeezed Damon out of the seats next to Graham in every class they had together. Every time he asked him to do something, it was "Oh, me and Alex have plans that day. Sorry Dames." or something of the like. Alex had wedged his way straight into Graham's life, and he didn't like it one bit.

Damon scowls at the thought, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and pushing his chair in. He could hear the pair whispering and snickering in the back of the classroom. He might have closed the door a little harder on his way out.

Come lunch time, the entire table Graham and him use to sit at was filled up with those pricks that they use to talk shit about. What the hell was he doing over there? He let out a long sigh before he crossed the cafeteria over to the table.

It took a few moments for Graham to even register he was standing there. Damon was trying really hard to keep his cool when Alex turned his head as well.

"Hey, Dames. What's up?"

"Uh," he glances around the table to see no one else was really looking at him. He leans in closer to Graham's ear. "What the fuck! Aren't these the guys who pushed you into lockers 'n' stuff in middle school? What are you doing?"

"Damon, they're okay guys! Alex said-"

"Oh, Alex said, did he? Fine. You guys have fun." He can feel Graham's eyes on him as he sits down at the next table, but he doesn't turn around.

-

Damon was about ready to blow. Graham and Alex had decided to sit themselves down  _right_ behind him in English. It's only been a week, but he hears them laughing at whatever dumb inside jokes they've come up with. He use to make Graham laugh much harder than that, for the record.

He turns around to scowl in their direction when he finds Alex looking straight at him, smirking. He sees the two of them sitting close, way too close for his liking. Alex's hand rests on Graham's thigh;  _his_ Graham's thigh. Alex was doing it on purpose. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was probably going to drop Graham in a week, make the whole school laugh at him- 

Before he knew what his body was doing, he stands up and his fist is flying into Alex's face. He smiles, taking in his shocked reaction. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing the look on the dumbass's face before he's clutching his nose in pain. 

"Boys!" he hears their old English teacher yell, "bring him to the office before I give you both detentions!" He locks eyes with Damon as he makes his way across the room. "Don't think you're getting out of a detention now, son. The dean will probably assign you a suspension." He frowns. His mother definitely wouldn't like the sound of that, but it's not like she mattered right now. Graham was going to be _pissed._  

"Dames, what the absolute  _fuck_ _?_ " A voice says as soon as the classroom door closes. Ah yes, there's what he was expecting.

"Graham, I can explain-"

" _No,_ Damon. Explain to me what's been going on with you! You've barely talked to me all week, you keep sending me weird looks that are probably angry, and now you go and punch my friend square in the nose! What did I do?" Graham's eyes get soft like they use to when they were younger, the worry line on his face becoming prominent as he shifts his gaze from the floor to Damon's face.

"I'm just stupid, is all." He hates seeing Graham this way. He looks so sad and so helpless, but it wasn't even his fault. It was his own fault.

"I am not letting you leave my sight before you actually  _talk_ to me." 

Damon brings his hand up to rub his eyes. The last thing he wants to do is admit this.

"He was jealous." Both the boys turn their heads to Alex, who had been quietly walking and holding his nose. He smirks at Damon before he goes back to minding his own fucking business like he should.

"Are you kidding me? Dames, you were jealous?" Graham's mood immediately changes. He's trying his best not to laugh (which is not hard enough), and Damon is thinking he should have punched him while he had the chance.

"Shut up." His face is turning a bright red color, and he has never wanted to die more.

"Oh my  _god._ You were jealous! Of..me!" He's openly laughing now, throwing an arm around Damon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dames," he says into his ear, "all my attention is on you."


End file.
